Escape
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: A fan request. Ariadne is a model, Arthur sees her. Kind of a "Roman Holiday" kind of thing. Hope you enjoy. Kinda fun to write. Hope it's fun to read.
1. Chapter 1

** The was a fan request. The reader wanted Ariadne to be a model and Arthur to see her. I'm not sure how to make that work but I'll give it a go. **

** I kept flashing on that God awful Chanel No. 5 ad with Nichole Kidman meets "Roman Holiday", when thinking of how to do it, so I think that's the direction this will go. **

** I've take major liberties with this. Mal is alive and she is kinda a former model. I like how in Nolan's "Inception", the women are so smart and respected by the men. That makes the men so damn sexy to me. Man who treats a woman well is hot. **

** I find it kinda disappointing that Leonardo DiCaprio is so drawn to Victoria Secret models. Kinda immature and superficial. **

** BTW, how IN LOVE is JGL with his "500 Days of Summer" co-star ZD? It's all over his FB profile. It's so obvious! Now that she is single, he needs to make a move already! They are so adorable together, I just was to get a camera and throw it at them! **

The Escape

_~ Paris ~_

~ It was fashion week. The streets were alive with tourists and designers, all preparing for the lavish shows and networking. Every hotel was booked. Every cafe was packed to bursting. It was far too crowded with the fashionable, the snobby and the rich.  
>Cobb, ever soft to his wife's demands, had made time from his work week to take Mal to the events she had wanted to see all year. Arthur was forced to come as well since he had a license to drive in the city. Maneuvering the expensive black car around the streets was difficult. There were people walking everywhere. Seemingly oblivious to the traffic and the near misses of being hit.<p>

The Point Man fumed but remained silent. His knuckles becoming white under the stress as they came closer and closer to the large stadium. This was their third show in only one day and he had been forced to drive them around while Mal went shopping and exclaimed wildly of clothing and shoes. Cobb gave his old friend a sorry look at the Point Man dropped them off at the next show. No way would he go inside. His taste in clothing went out of trendy styles decades ago but they suited him. Perhaps before leaving Paris he would buy a new suit or shoes. Treat himself to being expertly tailored to a handsome double breasted suit.

Models ran in impossibly high heeled shoes across the street. Their long, giraffe like bodies looked strange in the real world but must have looked stunning and bold on the runway. They were too tall. Their bodies too angular and thin for Arthur's taste. He wanted a woman to look like... a woman. He enjoyed the pleasing soft curves and delicate touch that was unique to the fairer sex.

Women these days worried far too much about their size and clothing. How they looked. Most of the women Arthur had found himself attracted to were pretty, but they possessed a sense of self. They had little care for their appearance and more then made up for it with bravado and personality. He was attracted to their confidence.

He never understood how Cobb could be draw to such foolish girls like Mal. The Extractor's wife had been a former model and that was how they met. He hated Mal at times. Her attention to herself, her narcissistic manners. Not able to carry on an intelligent conversation.

~ The Point Man sat in the drivers seat as he watched roadies carry in racks of colorful clothing. The latest fashions looked like bright birds of the tropics. He had to smother a laugh at how ridicules they were.

Suddenly, the door to the back seat flew open and a figure dove in head first. The Point Man was startled back to reality as his eyes took in a mass of pink feathery material and bejeweled satin suddenly in his back seat. He turned around fully to see a girl. A small, petite young woman almost swimming in the mass of pink material. Her big brown eyes looking up imploringly at him. Her beautifully applied make up running from her obvious crying.

"What the-" He started to exclaim as he heard shouting. Angry shouts in French. The girl kept her head and body lowered as she heard them to.

"Drive!" She breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Just- just _drive_!" She cried climbing over the front seat to be next to him. Her small hands pulling on him.

All his training kicked in as he saw large burly men racing to the car. No doubt after the girl. She was a small thing. Her massive pink dress trailing its feather boas in the back seat as he put the car into gear and roared away from the tight street parking. Pedestrians had to scurry away from the black car as the girl gave a worried look behind them.

They were safely away from the crowded, confused world of Fashion Week before the Point Man turned angry eyes on his stowaway.

"Who are you?" He growled. "Who are those men? Were they hurting you?" He asked. The gentleman in him showing concern for the fair lady. Ever chivalrous, he was born to protect women. Yet, the more practical part of him was offended that she had so brashly jumped into his car and commanded him to drive away.

Her face was perfect. Full red lips and large, impossibly fine eyes. Her makeup had obviously been done by a professional and there was even rich body glitter lacing up her skin. In her other worldly pink dress, she would not have looked out of place in "A Midsummer's Night's Dream".

Yet, the effect was spoiled by the dark eyeliner that had run down her face from her crying.

"Hey, look at me." He said gently. Keeping one eye on the perilous traffic, another on the girl.

She cast that haunting beauty at him and he found his breath being knocked out of his body.  
>"Who- who are you?" He fumbled.<br>"What do you mean _who am I_?" She laughed. "Don't you know?" Her voice was tired and ragged. She slumped in her seat and looked ready to cry again. "Everyone knows who I am."

"Well, I don't." He said "Did you steal that dress? Is that why those men were chasing you?" He asked. Her pink gown was far too flashy and rich for day wear in Paris. Even during Fashion Week. She must have taken it from the show.

The girl laughed. A empty hollow laugh.

"In a way. But they want me back more then this ugly thing." She told him.  
>The Point Man reached a more secluded part of the city, and finally stole a glance at her body. Her gown was not ugly at all. It hugged delicate, feminine curves to perfection. He could tell she wore no bra under the fine, rich fabric. And he knew, most models didn't bother with underwear when on the runway either.<p>

He found himself blushing hard as he thought about that. His cheeks burning. Her felt rather then saw the girl climb artfully over the front seat and into the back again. Her body was graceful and she could moved elegantly. Clearly she was someone who knew how to use her body to achieve a certain effect.

"Are you... are you a model? In the show?" He asked as she started to rifle through the shopping bags in the back.

"Brilliant." She said dryly pulling loose some of the outfits Mal had picked out.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing?" He asked as she pulled the tags off the expensive black top and shorts.

"Changing." She told him. "I certainly can't wear _this_ all day." She explained.

To his delight and horror, a sound of a zipper coming undone reached his ears. He had been right that the girl was totally nude under the pink feather garb. He tried to keep his eyes on the road but they kept wandering to his rear-view mirror. A guilty peep show that she didn't know he could see.

She did nothing to hide her body. Seemingly perfectly comfortable in her own skin. Skin that was painted in body glitter. Her long hair falling freely from its fastenings and dripping down across her soft flesh. The dark tendrils almost covering a rouge nipple as she stretched to pull the black top over her head.

A shrill sound of horns sounding and Arthur had to swerve to avoid a collision. His normally meticulous attention diverted by the beautiful fairy and her bare body in the car's back seat.

"Your not a very good driver." The girl commented as she pulled on a pair of heavily sequined shorts. On her, they were slightly too big. But she still looked shockingly beautiful. As if she had borrowed boys clothing and somehow they were much sexier on her.

"Look," Arthur said trying to bring his attention back to focus. "I'll take you back to the show. You can return the dress and... I'll make sure they won't arrest you." He said swallowing hard. All his instincts told him to protect the fairy girl. Like a knight in shining armor.

She laughed at him. Her face youthful when she was smiling. She was pulling off her high heeled shoes and tossing them out the window.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked in amazement. They were no doubt very expensive footwear. They looked uncomfortable and had little material.<p>

"They hurt my feet." She explained. "I'm done wearing them." She told him. She relaxed against the back seat her long dark hair framing her pale face to perfection.  
>"I'm done with... all of it." She said in a whisper.<p>

"I'm taking you back. Miss?" The Point Man said asking for her name. He was still looking at her from his mirror. She was slouched in the back seat. Her dark hair a mess over her shoulders. Her breasts clearly unrestrained by a bra and looked pert and lovely under the fabric of her shirt.

"You really don't know who I am?" She asked. Her eyes wide and hopeful.

"No." He said honestly. He suddenly felt sorry for her. Whoever, or whatever this creature was, she was clearly troubled. "No, I don't follow the fashion world at all." he explained.

She smiled. That lovely youthful smile that made her beautiful and wise looking.

"Ariadne." She said with an enchanting smile. "They call me... Ariadne."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

_"News out of Paris today: the headliner of the new spring line, Ariadne, has vanished from Fashion Week. She was last seen ducking into an unidentified car. Ariadne's manger and handlers are claiming the world's most famous model will be back in time for the show later his evening and that this is only a hiccup in what promises to be an amazing event._

_ Ariadne is the American born model who, at age 12, was discovered in a restaurant. She has since been photographed in world wide ads and has been a staple of the fashion world. Recent rumors of a rift between her and her management have lead to speculation that Ariadne will be retiring at age 24. _

_ The recent rumors of her disappearance have only added fuel to the firestorm of controversy surrounding this enigmatic young woman."_

~ "Here!" Ariadne said happily. She pointed to an older building in a more industrial part of the city.

"Here?" Arthur said in disbelief. There was nothing here. No people, no nothing. It was full of old buildings that were used as storage and warehouses.

"Yes, my friend has a studio here. He's in Bali." She told him. "Photographing the beaches." She added happily.

She had climbed back into the front seat again and refused to put her seat belt on. Her careless attitude annoyed the Point Man as he carefully pulled the car to a stop.

"Come on up." She told him springing from the car.  
>"I need to get back." He muttered looking worriedly at the expensive pink dress she carelessly pulled out of the car with her. It's sequins dazzling in the afternoon sunlight. The train of pink feathers and fabrics was too long for a girl as small as her to pull. Her bare feet tip toeing around the presumably filthy streets. Annoying him. Making him worry she might step on something sharp and cut her foot.<p>

"No." She said petulantly. "I want you to come up."  
>Arthur couldn't never refuse women. They were beings that were so charming and alluring to him, he couldn't resist them. This one, this <em>Ariadne<em>, was an exception that proved the rule. There was something magical about her. Something that propelled him into her, and would not let him go.

It was a five story walk up and the whole building looked like it hadn't been inhabited since the early 60's.

"It used to be a newspaper publisher." Ariadne said. "The printing press is in the basement. You need to see it, it's _fantastic_. It's old and hideous!" She said gleefully skipping up the stairs. Her bare feet hardly touching each step. Arthur was having to work hard to keep up with her. His fingers trying to catch hold of the beautiful fabric of that pink dress and she dragged it along after her. It's flowing nature almost ghost like. Ariadne guiding it like it was no more important then a kite caught in the wind.

"Be careful with that dress!" Arthur said worriedly. "I bet it cost's a fortune."

"Oh!" She laughed. "You have _no_ idea!" She said carelessly twirling as they reached the third floor.

He was breathless as he chased her. Her smile, her body, eluding him as if she really were a fairy. Something he had only dreamed.

It was then he noticed the glass on the wooden floorboards.

"Wait!" He said seriously. Making her stop her magic movements. "There's broken glass." He said moving himself to her.

"Oh, that's always there." She said nonchalantly.

"I don't want you cutting your feet. Since you threw your shoes out the window." he added sarcastically.

"I'll be fine." She said sounding board.

"Come here." He said moving to her.

She made no protest at all as he easily lifted her into his arms. Her small, soft body fitting delightfully into his arms. She was lighter then he expected. Her skin felt remarkably smooth and her perfume was deep and clean. No doubt a special blend created just for her.

She looked at him with a little smile on her beautiful face. A face that had changed so drastically in just the drive from Fashion Week. She seemed younger, happier.

She grinned like she thought his chivalrously carrying her away from the broken glass was a grand joke. Her musical giggles making his face blush red as he carried her up to the fifth floor.

She Pointed to a door that was haphazardly left unlocked. The Point Man didn't release his cargo till they were safely inside and he was sure there was nothing dangerous littered on the floor.

She was laughing at him.

"Arthur is it?" She teased. "My aren't we valiant? Do you treat all girls this way?"  
>"Only the ones who hijack my car and undress in the back seat." He responded looking around.<p>

It was an artist studio. Spacious and minimal. In one corner was an ancient kitchen. It's appliances looking too old to work properly. In another corner was a makeshift bedroom with a large comfy bed. Ariadne threw her lavish pink gown over a rafter. It's feathered train almost touching the floor and creating a curtain that temporarily hid her from view.

Arthur felt foolish. Why was he still here? Why had he followed, no,_ carried_ this strange woman up all those stairs? Was he planning to stay here? No, he had to be back to pick up Cobb and Mal.

The Point Man sighed as he looked around. The furnishings were old and worn but comfy looking. In another corner was a studio where the owner of the loft took all his art photos.  
>"Are you going to be alright here?" He asked. Looking for a way out.<br>"I'm fine, now." She said emerging from the bedroom. He had to smile at the proud look on her face. She had put on a pair of rough looking flip flops.  
>"See? Shoes." She told him.<p>

"I had better be going." He whispered to her finally.  
>"No, I want you to stay. Just for a while. I hate being alone." She told him. "I'm either with a crowd of people or I'm all alone. I'm not sure which one's worse."<br>"Who are you? I mean really." He asked. She was so mysterious. An enigma.  
>"I told you, I'm Ariadne." She said ruefully pulling her hair away from her face.<p>

"Ariadne what?" He asked. She laughed.

"I haven't had a last name since I was a teenager." She confessed.

"Why not?" He asked mystified. She shook her head and turned her lovely brown eyes on him.

"It doesn't matter. It's not real anyway." She told him sadly. "It... it could all go away at any moment." She whispered to her self.

"What could?" he asked. His voice taking on the same hushed tone as hers. He found he had pulled her closer to him. Sensing she was vulnerable and needing something.

"Doesn't matter." She told him. "Come up to the roof with me." She beckoned and he followed.

** Just saw JGL and ZD doing a duet of "What are you doing New Years Eve?" on YouTube. So cute. I want to scream: "Who do you think your fooling? Your not fooling anyone!" They need to just stop it and get married and have babies already! **


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Outside, the sun was starting to slip away from her orbit in the sky. The moon was coming to take her place. The ritual shift change turned the clouds a luminous color pink. Like they were blushing.

"It's an old radio tower." Ariadne whispered as Arthur's attention was caught looking up at the massive metal structure left to rot and rust. Long abandoned and forgotten. They were on the roof and enjoyed a solitary view of the city. A City that was springing into a new life. One where the day was dieing a slow death, only to replaced but it's vibrant, younger night self. Artificial lights glittered in the sky line.

"Why do you like it here?" Arthur asked as she danced away from him and leaned precariously over the edge of the roof. Taking advantage of the exceptional view of the city.

A cool breeze had blown away the muggy, oppressive heat of the day. The Eiffel tower was starting to lite up. Beckoning tourists to her.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who spends a lot of time at a place like this." He told her.

She laughed.

"I don't seem that way, do I?" She said sadly. "People... they don't know... who I really am. They see what they want to."

She seemed to feel him approaching her and turned to smile at him.  
>"Thank you, for taking me here, for staying." She said touching his shirt with her small hands. He only nodded as he looked at her. Completely engaged and enamored.<p>

"What is this place?" He asked. "To you?"

"A safe place. No one knows about it. Not a lot of people know I'm friends with Henry. Don't worry, he's gay." She said with a laugh as Arthur immediately had a disliking for the man he never met.  
>"I didn't say anything." He said with a smile. A real smile for once. She looked back at the view.<p>

"Sometimes, I come here when I just can't stand it anymore." She whispered. "It's safe here."

"From what?" he asked.

She sighed.  
>"Do you know the poem 'The Lady of Shallot'?" She asked him.<p>

The Point Man was knowledgeable of many things, but romantic poetry was not one of them. He shook his head.

"The Lady of Shallot, She was cursed. Forced to live in a forgotten tower by a river that would lead to Camelot. She had to weave a tapestry forever. She could never leave the tower, and never stop her weaving. Because she could never stop her weaving, her only means of seeing the world outside, was through a mirror."

Ariadne looked sadly at the people walking the sidewalks far below them. Interested and hypnotized by them.

"She could only _glimpse _them. Only see their lives from a far distance. Never be near them. Never touch their lives or be touched. One day, Lancelot comes riding by and she becomes so lost in his beauty and gallantry, she falters in her work. She stops her weaving.

"Realizing the curse is upon her, she flees her tower. Trying to reach Camelot by means of a boat by the river. But it's all too late, she dies trying to escape. Trying to escape her curse. When all she wanted... was to be like everyone else."

Ariadne finished her story sadly. Leaving Arthur spell bound.

"Were you trying to flee _your_ tower?" He asked her pulling her body closer to his. She cast those eyes up at him. His hand went to her face. Trying to smudge free the ruin of black eye liner that marred her beauty.

He didn't waste to moment. He didn't hesitate. He was trained never to hesitate, never to second guess himself. His lips reached hers as if by slow motion. A perfect syncing that she met with him. Her smell reached him first. That deeply embedded clean scent of something he could not name. It seemed to grow out of her pours and make him drunk.

The ever sensible Point Man suddenly didn't care. He didn't care who she was, where she came from or what she was running and hiding from.

He wanted her. Wanted her touch to burn her skin. He wanted to be her rescuer.

~ It had been a beautiful mess of limbs and bed sheets. Of insistent, wet kissing and warm skin making contact on foreign flesh.

Her body was beautiful. Not in the "oh so perfect" sense most women thought of a beauty. To him, her physical self was soft and enriching. It gave him such health to be with such a creature. He felt so much calmer after she had taken him to the less then isolated bedroom and helped him to shed his clothing. Casting off his suit and shirt like they were cumbersome armor. Not needed or wanted.

He had been naked with her for hours like that. The both of them, little more then strangers, worshiping each others bodies.

~ When they finally ended their happy coupling, she had showered and returned to him. Her face and body washed free of all make up and body glitter. Somehow, looking ever more lovely then before. She looked more normal now. Like she was real girl. Not the other worldly being that had made him lose himself to her.

She had dressed in an old T-shirt that no doubt belonged to the loft's absentee owner, away in Bali.

She returned to him with kisses and a renewed want for him. He had been happy to teeter on the edge of sleep as she made his skin burn at her kiss. Her lips trailing down his naked body.

"Aren't you sleepy?" He asked sitting up and pulling her to him. She happily curled into his lap. Her legs wrapping around him as he could not openly stare at her.

"I normally can't sleep with out pills she said sadly."

He pushed her freshly washed hair off her face and smiled at her. Kissing her again. She was so lovely with her natural skin. The make-up before, had been just a mask. Now, she looked perfectly normal. She didn't need such decorations, she had no flaws or imperfection on her beauty.

Stripped of her illusions, he could now enjoy the real woman she was.

He was about to kiss her again when there was a loud pounding on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ "The curse in upon me." She breathed out softly. Arthur looked from her to the door as the knocking continued. His blissful, dream like, world being torn apart by some intruder.

"Who is it?" he whispered to her. Knowing she would have a better idea then him.

"I think it's Miles. He was my legal guardian when I was still a teenager." She whispered. "He still looks out for me. He's the only one who knows about this place." She told him. Arthur gently rolled her slight body off him and went to work pulling on pants and a shirt. He didn't have time to button it up properly as the knocking became more insistent.  
>"Ariadne?" Came the voice of an old man.<p>

Arthur threw open the door to see a pleasing old man with kind eyes looking back at him.

"Is she here?" Miles asked simply.

"I'm here." Ariadne said coming behind Arthur. The Point Man had every intention of lying to this kindly gentleman.

"Happy to see your in good health." The older gentleman said letting himself into their love nest. "Your sudden exit from Mr. Howarth's show had him completely hot and bothered."

"I won't go back there." She told him. "He can have that dress back. I'm not wearing it. I don't care what my contract says."

"I know he is a bit of a tyrant. I spoke with him and he is wiling to forget this whole thing happened, if you appear in his show tomorrow." Miles told her hopefully.

"No." Ariadne said almost stomping her foot.  
>"Stop being so childish!" Miles said. The older gentleman obviously more hurt then the girl he obviously cared for like a daughter.<p>

Arthur sensed this conversation was not for him, and hung back. Tried to not look like part of the problem. Then that gallantry, that knightly instinct about him seized control.

"Sir, if she doesn't want to go back, she doesn't have to." He told Miles as he stepped closer to his fair lady.

Ariadne seemed appreciative of his protectiveness and rewarded him by lacing her arms around his waist. He pulled her close. A united front.

"Son, if she doesn't appear at the show tomorrow, she will be in breech of a 50 million dollar contract. They will sue, they will win. No agency will ever want to work with her again and she will just another has been." Miles told the Point Man respectfully. The old gentleman turned his benevolent eyes on Ariadne.

"Child, I know this life hasn't been easy. With your mother's abuse that landed you with me. To how your manager treats you. The loneliness. I understand. But we can't just quit. You have made a commitment to be there. To show them your stronger then that."  
>Arthur's head swam. A 50 million dollar contract? What kind of model had a 50 million dollar contact. That put her into the same stratosphere as the truly great models.<p>

"They were so hateful." She whispered to Miles. "Kept calling me fat and short. Said my face was all wrong."

"They won't do that again." Miles said. "I will be there the whole time. Then, after the show, we can renegotiate your contract. We can hire a lawyer and see what we can do." Miles said. The older gentleman was respectful and soft spoken. He looked at her with sincere affection.

"Ariadne..." Arthur whispered. She looked up at him. Her big doe like eyes sad. "I... I think you should do what he says. He sounds like he wants what's best for you."

~ Just like that, she was gone. Her soft petite body was away from his skin. He suddenly felt cold and empty. Her special fragrance still lingered in the air as Arthur carefully redressed. He left the strange world of the loft and the fairy girl, and tried to tell himself it had all been a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Perhaps it_ had_ been just a dream. In the days that followed, he saw her everywhere. Her face was lavishly adorned on magazines, clothing lines, advertisements and perfume. He sampled each fragrance in her collection but none of them held that beautiful scent she wore. She obviously didn't use her the brand designed for the masses.

How could he have not known who she was? She was suddenly everywhere. He could not escape her. Her big beautiful eyes were gazing up at him from every shop, every billboard from Paris to time square.

He didn't tell Mal and Cobb about his adventure with the famous model. Mal had been too angry with him for forcing them to take a cab home.

Cobb sensed something was wrong but didn't pry. The Point Man had become moody and sullen. Never ate and looked angry when ever he saw a billboard with some pretty model on it.

Arthur had taken to reading Romantic Poetry. Particularly Tennyson's "Lady of Shallot". He couldn't help but understand what Ariadne had meant when she whispered.

"The Curse is upon me."

It almost broke his heart.

The Point Man made no attempt to contact her. It would have been ridicules to even try. She was leagues away from him. He would have been content to keep her in his memory alone. A special thing that could not be spoiled or touched by time. A secret world, a life, known only to him.

As it was, it was Mal who brought Ariadne back into his life.

"What kind of fool walks away from 50 million dollars?" She exclaimed harshly. The Point Man looked up from his morning coffee to see Mall toss her fashion section of the news paper on the table.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The model? Ariadne? Oh I forgot you don't follow the fashion world. Well, she got out of a 50 million contract and is leaving modeling behind forever. She's only 24, she has at least 4 years left of solid work before she gets too old. Why step away now? Makes no sense." Mal said scornfully.

Arthur picked up the paper. Ariadne's lovely face, looking bright and happy gazed back at him. Miles was standing next to her. She wore none of the heavy make up he had seen in her print ads. She looked like a normal, but still beautiful, young woman. Ready to live her life.

Arthur quickly scanned the article. It said that after a lengthy negotiation, she was being let go of her contract and was planning on perusing a degree in architecture. Arthur had to smile at that. He knew she loved old buildings with interesting pasts. The article didn't speak to where she planned to study, but he knew. Of course he knew.

~ He felt like a stalker. Waiting outside the American college in Paris. Waiting for Ariadne to come out of her first round of classes. She had no idea that he was here. That he was waiting for her. He _had _to see her. Glimpse her. See if she was happy.

Finally she appeared. He had half expected her to be surrounded by paparazzi or silly girls wanting her autograph but she was alone. She didn't look the same. She still looked beautiful. Still held that enchanting grace and style about her. Yet now, she looked more... normal.

Her face was just as lovely as ever. Her make up spartan and clean. Her dark hair lose and flowing. She had put on a little weight but the Point Man was happy to see that. It looked good on her. She looked healthy.

He felt he should go. He had seen her. Seen she was content. He should just leave.

"Arthur?" Her voice found him as he was turning to leave. The Point Man froze and slowly turned around to see her. She was smiling as she walked over to him.

"Hi, Ariadne." He breathed still left dumbfounded by her beauty.  
>"Were you going to leave without saying hello?" She asked sadly.<p>

"No." He said automatically. "I mean, I wanted to give you your space." He said reasonably. She nodded.

"I've really missed you." She told him. He nodded and smiled.

"I've missed you to." He admitted.

~ They had a delightful dinner and she chatted happily about all her new classes.  
>"I had to leave school when I was only 12." She told him. "It feels so strange to be going back. I hope to finish, but I'm really just in it for the learning." She told him with a smile. "I've always wanted to study architecture. I've always loved these old buildings."<p>

"I'm really glad. You look good. You look happy." He told her.  
>"I am. I've discovered the wonderful world of carbohydrates!" She said with a smile that made her face look so much younger and even more stunning.<p>

He had to laugh at her own simple pleasures. Things she had been denied in life for so long were now hers.

Then her smile pulled into a frown.

"I'm sorry, for how we left things. I'm sorry I made your life so crazy that day." She said.

"I'm not." He told her honestly. "I've really missed that day." He told her. "I keep thinking about it."

"It the real thing as good as the memory?" She teased. He chuckled.

"Better." He said.

She was kissing him then. Her lips tasting of the sugary coffee she had been drinking. Later, when the rain started to fall, cooling off the city, he would take her home with him. His beautiful fairy girl, caught at last.

~ End ~

**This was a fan request and I hope everyone liked it. I kept it PG which is hard for me. LOL. **


End file.
